Pieces
by everdistant utopia
Summary: Sebab sekeras apa pun kau dan aku berusaha, potongan puzzle yang kita miliki tidak akan bisa disatukan.


_#nowplaying Scene One – James Dean & Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

Pria bersurai biru tua melempar botol alkohol yang telah kosong ke sembarang arah. Suara gelas pecah membentur lantai meramaikan malam yang sunyi. Langkahnya terhuyung-huyung, dinding ia gunakan untuk bertumpu. Tak beberapa lama sang pria jatuh tersungkur. Serpihan botol beling memasuki kulitnya, rasanya perih menusuk-nusuk.

_Penyanyi Luka Megurine mengumumkan bahwa ia keluar dari grup Vocaloid karena suatu alasan personal yang tidak bisa di jelaskan._

Sontak pria itu memandang layar televisi dengan wajah terkejut. Alisnya berkerut. Wajah tampannya berubah kusut. Mendengar nama yang wanita itu disebut, sungguh ia tak sanggup.

Kali ini wajah seorang wanita cantik memenuhi permukaan layar kaca.

"_Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa pun, aku keluar karena keinginanku sendiri. Bukan karena Gakupo, Miku," _

Ia berhenti sejenak.

"_Ataupun kau."_

Wanita itu menatap kamera dengan sendu. Sorotnya seakan menembus, membuat dua pasang iris biru bertemu. Sang pria diam terpaku. Tak mampu berkata, namun bukan karena bisu.

Kesunyian pecah. Telepon genggamnya berdering nyaring:

_It's singing to me: How the hell did we end up like this?_

* * *

**Warning!** First angst. Fail. AU. Absurd to the max. Contains some cursing.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha. All rights reserved.

Scene One ©James Dean & Audrey Hepburn

Pieces ©everdistant utopia

**H**appy **R**eading

* * *

_CTASH!_

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghalau berkas cahaya yang mampu membutakannya. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada wanita di sebelahnya. Derapan langkah kakinya dipercepat, jantungnya ditabuh—adrenalin berpacu. Sungguh sinkron dengan suasana yang begitu riuh.

_CTASH!_

Kali ini alat optik itu berhasil memproyeksikan sosok keduanya. Kaito dapat merasakan tangan mungil sang wanita—Luka meremas ujung kemejanya. Peluh meluncur dari pori-pori. Ia berlari bak buronan yang hendak diringkus.

Para wartawan mulai berkerumun, membuat bunyi gaduh. Beberapa pencari berita dihadapannya berseteru dengan ricuh, saling berebut tempat untuk menghakiminya lebih dulu. Seorang wartawati menyodorkan sebuah _mic_ kepadanya dengan paksa.

"Apa Anda bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Anda dan Luka Megurine?"

_CTASH!_

Puluhan sinar kamera menghujam pandangannya. Ia menyipitkan kelopaknya demi keselamatan indra penglihatannya.

"Benarkah Anda menjalin hubungan asmara dengannya di belakang Miku Hatsune?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu meluncur layaknya senapan udara yang meluluh lantakkan nyalinya.

"Apakah Gakupo Kamui tahu mengenai hubungan ini?"

Otot-otot wajah Kaito bermunculan bersamaan dengan emosi yang semakin bergejolak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"**Sudah berapa lama kalian berdua berselingkuh di belakang pasangan masing-masing**?"

Kaito menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram. Persetan dengan semua tudingan para wartawan sok tahu ini. Dirinya mulai jengah. Dengan tajam ia menatap berpasang-pasang mata yang menunggu konfirmasinya.

"Aku dan Miku maupun Luka dan Gakupo tidak—"

Luka mengencangkan pegangannya—menginterupsi pengakuan Kaito. Kini ganti wanita itu menatap kamera yang menyorot sosoknya. "Kami hanya teman biasa. Kami tidak berselingkuh di belakang Miku maupun Gakupo. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungan spesial di antara aku dan Kaito."

Deklarasi Luka membuat gumaman kecewa terdengar membahana. Lenyap sudah raut senang akan gaji tambahan. Kaito mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menarik Luka dalam dekapannya.

Kemudian ia menelan ludah.

* * *

"Kalian tahu konsekuensi atas perbuatan kalian, 'kan?" bisikan rendah Master membuat keduanya terdiam—tenggelam dalam sanubari masing-masing. Tak ada satupun yang hendak berkata, membiarkan keheningan semakin menguasai atmosfer ruangan.

"Sampai kapan?" kali ini Kaito angkat bicara. Suaranya serak.

Pandangan mata Master menyeka seluruh ruangan. Poster-poster berukuran besar terpampang dengan gagah. Poster di sebelah kiri menunjukkan gadis berambut _twintails_ dan pria bersurai biru laut yang saling merangkul mesra. '_Luka_ _Megurine and Gakupo Kamui Live Concert: Go Google It_' di tulis besar-besar di atas poster yang lain.

Helaan napas panjang. Master menatap Kaito tajam, "Bukankah ini risiko yang harus diterima sebagai seorang aktor, Kaito?"

Bibir itu terkunci rapat-rapat. Indikasi konkret argumennya telah dipatahkan. "Bukan ini yang aku mau." Sebuah pernyataan penuh penyesalan ia lontarkan.

Luka yang sedari tadi terdiam meremas pelan punggung tangan Kaito.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap logo besar bertuliskan 'CRYPTON' yang tertempel di dinding ruang kerjanya—menunjukkan kuasanya sebagai Presdir dari agensi aktris dan aktor terkemuka yang melahirkan bintang-bintang berbakat kelas dunia, _Crypton Entertainment_.

"Tindakan gegabah yang kau dan Luka lakukan telah membuat para fans hampir membobol masuk ke dalam gedung ini." Ia menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Nama agensi ini hampir saja jatuh, kalian tahu?" pertanyaan mendakwa itu ia ucapkan tanpa emosi.

"Tak bisakah engkau jelaskan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, Master?" pintanya dengan pandangan memohon.

Kali ini pria yang dipanggil Master itu memicingkan matanya. "Kau seharusnya sadar diri, Kaito Shion. Kau telah menunjukkan persetujuanmu di kontrak yang kautulis; **bahwa dirimu, akan melakukan apapun sesuai keinginan fans.**"

Karena dia, tidak lebih dari seorang pembohong.

* * *

Luka tengah mendengarkan musik dengan _Ipod_ miliknya saat Kaito menghampirinya kala itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang pria menghempaskan dirinya di sebelahnya. Luka membuka mulutnya, "Kamu tampak lelah. Ada apa?"

Suaranya begitu menenangkan dan lembut. Seakan mampu menghalau segala kejemuan dalam dirinya.

Kaito menggeleng samar. Latihan koreografi untuk pentasnya dengan Miku sungguh kacau. Berkali-kali dirinya jadi sasaran amukan sang pelatih. Kabur dari jadwal latihan bukan solusi, ia tahu. Namun ia hanya letih dengan semuanya.

Ia butuh istirahat.

Lantas ia menghela napas panjang, "Tidak apa-apa."

Luka mengangguk tanpa mengucap kata. Keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Sang wanita memejamkan mata, menikmati buaian syair yang dimainkan _Ipod_-nya.

"_Gladiolus_,"

Sepenggal kata itu membuat Luka terperangah. "Hah?" tanyanya kikuk.

Kaito tersenyum seraya mencopot _headset_ yang tercantol di telinga Luka. "Aku suka lagu itu," tuturnya gamblang. Ia segera menyematkan sebelah _headset_ itu ke telinganya dan menyenandungkan melodi yang tengah dimainkan. "Aku suka lagu ini," ulangnya. "Aku suka lagu _kita_."

Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat semburat merah bermunculan di pipinya.

Sebelah tangan Luka mengeraskan _volume Ipod_nya. Ia tertawa lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku juga," kakinya berhentak seirama dengan alunan musik. "Suka sekali." Suara sang wanita teredam oleh ego yang menguasainya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berduet sekali lagi?"

Nada-nada mengalun indah bersamaan dengan suara dua insan yang tengah memadukan nyanyian menyentuh kalbu. Melihat Luka yang terpejam dan menghayati tiap lirik membuat dada Kaito meletup-letup. Ia tersenyum sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kursi, membuat melodi syahdu tersendiri.

Musik usai berakhir. Luka membuka kelopak matanya. Kaito menilik tiap kontur wajah sang wanita. Skema biru laksana langit membentang di hadapannya. Seakan terpikat oleh keindahannya, wajah Kaito bergeser mendekat hingga hidung mereka saling bertemu. Deru napas beradu bersamaan dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan menutup. Semua keraguan telah terhapus tatkala ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut.

Jarum detik terhenti, bumi diam tak berotasi, alam semesta berkonspirasi. Kaito menyadari, saat bersama wanita ini—

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed._

—ia merasa lengkap.

* * *

Kaito menatap dalam-dalam sosok yang tengah terlelap di sebelahnya. Ia menanamkan ciuman lembut di dahi sang wanita. Luka mengerjapkan matanya, tersenyum singkat sebelum tenggelam dalam dimensi mimpi. Kaito merapatkan dirinya, mendekap sang wanita. Bibirnya berbisik di telinga Luka; _aku ingin selamanya begini, boleh? _sang wanita hanya terdiam, menggenggam erat jemari Kaito sebagai jawaban.

Kaito tersenyum puas. Karena hanya kata _selamanya_ dari Luka yang ia butuhkan. Dan rasa lengkap ini, hanya _satu_ yang mampu membuat dirinya merasakannya.

Hati manusia seperti potongan _puzzle_.

Begitulah ideologi yang selalu dianut Kaito. Menurutnya, cinta adalah permainan _puzzle_. Dari sekian juta—bahkan milyaran kepingan _puzzle_ yang ada, bukankah hanya satu yang menyatu dengan potongan _puzzle_ yang dimilikinya?

Dan potongan _puzzle _itu adalah Luka_._

* * *

_"As long as you're here with me, I know I'll be okay."_

* * *

_Gossip_ yang kini berhembus berhasil membuat dua kubu fans dirinya dan Miku serta Luka dan Gakupo berseteru. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan—namun kabar-kabar tidak sedap mulai bertebaran, terutama tentang Luka. Ia hanya termenung menatap berita tidak menyenangkan yang terpampang di layar laptopnya dengan kesal. Para _rabid shippers_ itu mulai membuatnya muak.

Tapi, oh ayolah, itu kan hanya _gossip_, jadi untuk apa dipikirkan?

Rupanya Kaito Shion salah besar.

* * *

Ia memperhatikan paras sang wanita dengan hati cemas. Kontur mukanya kusut dan sendu, kelopak yang membengkak, matanya berawan, menghalangi sinar biru cerah yang hendak memancar.

Ia tidak suka.

Lantas ia membelai pucuk kepala sang wanita lembut. "Ada apa?"

Sebuah gelengan lemah dan bisikan _semua baik-baik saja._ Ia benci mendengar ungkapan klise yang tak lebih dari sebuah bualan.

Setitik kristal bening meluncur dari peraduan. Sang wanita menggeleng samar. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas agak terpaksa, memberi Kaito seulas senyum tanpa makna.

Omong kosong.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Luka?" kali ini Kaito menarik tegas dagu sang wanita. Iris biru itu menatapnya tajam, penuh penekanan, dan meminta sebuah jawaban.

Luka menggeleng sekali lagi, "A—Aku … m—maaf," suaranya lirih dan tersendat-sendat.

_Kenapa harus minta maaf?_

"Maaf karena terus menyusahkan semua orang," bibirnya bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk layu, napasnya naik-turun dengan ritme tak tentu. "Kita harusnya tidak perlu … memaksakan semua ini," bisiknya penuh sesal, tetesan kristal lain mulai berjatuhan.

Ia menatap Luka nanar. Dengan dikaluti gundah ia menarik sang wanita ke dalam pelukan. Bibirnya berbisik, melantunkan janji semu _kita akan selalu bersama._ Meskipun sungguh ia tak yakin. Biarlah dirinya tenggelam dalam sensasi wanita pujaannya.

Sebab Kaito tahu, pelukan ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Semuanya sia-sia.

* * *

Luka menghampirinya keesokan harinya—mengucapkan kata _maaf, aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini lagi._ Kemudian menenteng koper dan melesat pergi, menerobos tumpahan air langit yang semakin deras. Pipinya basah, bukan karena air hujan. Matanya merah, bukan juga karena polusi asap kendaraan.

Kaito menarik paksa lengannya, tak menghiraukan desahan sakit yang terlontar dari bibir sang wanita. Tak ingin merelakan sebelum diberi penjelasan. Sorot memohon telah ia lemparkan. Luka tetap tidak mengerti, pekikan perih tidak ia gubris. Masih tetap bersikeras menuruti hasratnya untuk melarikan diri.

Kaito tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang susah payah ia raih semudah itu. Lantas ia mengeratkan genggamanannya, memaksa sang wanita untuk menatapnya. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang salah dalam sorot biru kelabunya. "Kenapa?" bisiknya getir.

"Apa kamu masih tidak mengerti, Kaito?" kali ini ia ganti bertanya—hanya menemukan kerutan alis sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Luka tak lagi menunggunya untuk membalas, ia menepis tangan Kaito dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam—resistensinya tergoyah, namun logikanya mengalahkan segalanya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti, tapi ini yang harus ia lakukan. Mereka tidak bisa bersama, dan mereka tidak bisa merubah fakta itu, sekeras apapun mereka mencoba.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku janji akan selalu bersamamu, Luka. Jadi tolong, jangan pergi." Frasa permohonan itu kembali terucap. Ia tak lagi berusaha menggapai untuk menahan sang wanita; ia pasrah.

Luka menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Guliran airmata yang mengalir deras adalah indikasi hatinya menginginkan sebaliknya. Namun tak juga ia tergerak untuk mengikuti intuisi. Kali ini ia memutuskan bertumpu pada akal sehat. Luka menyumpal telinga; mengabaikan pekikan hati kecilnya yang kerap memaksanya melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya.

"Semuanya sia-sia, Kaito." Ia tersenyum kecut. Kali ini pandangan mereka bertemu. Dengan susah payah Kaito menahan dirinya untuk tak merengkuh tubuh itu. Luka melangkah mundur—memperlebar jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sebab sekeras apapun kita berusaha, potongan _puzzle_ yang kita miliki tidak akan pernah bisa disatukan."

Ia tak mampu berkata lagi.

Luka mengepalkan tangannya. Seharusnya semua tidak berakhir seperti ini, tetapi ia tak ingin menyalahkan takdir. Luka mempercepat langkah kakinya enggan, meninggalkan raga Kaito yang terpaku mati.

_Maafkan aku._

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti mengguyur tubuhnya. Kaito masih berdiri. Ia tak mengejar, bukan karena tak punya nyali. Tetapi bila ia ia memaksa Luka untuk menuruti keinginan hati, namanya ia tak tahu diri.

Perlahan pertahanannya mulai mengikis. Hatinya kini telah termakan habis. Ia melepaskan segala emosi—sekuat tenaga ia berteriak hingga tenggorokannya kering. Dengan napas tersengal ia jatuh tersimpuh. Sepenggal kalimat masih berputar dalam kepalanya, tertahan di kerongkongan sebelum kembali ditelan oleh rasa sesal.

_Please stay forever with me._

* * *

Dengan sisa tenaganya Kaito Shion bangkit berdiri. Masih bersikeras untuk berjalan meski tertatih-tatih. Darah segar mengalir dari telapak tangannya. Emosinya kian membuncah. Pertahanannya meluruh, habis dimakan kenangan masa lalu.

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

Wajah sang perempuan masih tampil di layar televisi. Dia menyunggingkan senyum pada sang wartawati. Seakan tidak peduli meski hatinya tersakiti. Ia tidak baik-baik saja dan harusnya ia tak berpretensi.

"Brengsek!"

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu datang menerkamnya, mencabik-cabik hingga menghabisi dinding pertahanannya. Ia yang dihantui rasa bersalah karena gagal mempertahankan apa yang dikasihinya.

Kaito menjarah botol _vodka_ dalam kabinet _liquor_ miliknya. Ia membuka penutup dengan paksa dan menempelkan mulut botol pada bibirnya untuk meneguk seluruh isinya. Rasa pahit yang familliar menghujam tenggorokannya. Ia menghantam botol kosong ke layar televisi, membuat lapisan kacanya hancur berkeping-keping.

Kewarasannya telah sirna.

Ia kerap meneriakki, menyumpahi apapun yang menjadi dinding pemisahnya. Kata perpisahan kembali terngiang, terputar ulang seperti kaset rusak. Rasa perih yang kini menjalar, menusuk-nusuk nadinya, meracuni logikanya, seakan memaksanya untuk mengakhiri semua yang ada.

_Persetan dengan semua ini!_

Dia melirik layar telepon genggamnya yang berkedip-kedip. Tak peduli untuk tahu gerangan si pemanggil, dia melempar kasar _gadget_ mahal itu hingga terpental ke sudut kamar. Telepon genggamnya berhenti berbunyi, membuatnya tenggelam dalam sunyi.

Ia sungguh benci.

Sekarang ia tahu alasan mereka tak bisa bersatu; karena dia, sebab dia—

_**Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa.**_

—bukan bagian yang tepat.

(Hatinya habis ditelan kekosongan.)

* * *

**TUUT TUUT TUUT**

_The number you're calling is being repaired._ _Please try again later._

Ia mendesah tatkala suara operator kembali berkumandang. _Tolong, tolong angkat teleponnya,_ bisiknya putus asa. Dia menekan tombol _Redial_ dengan keras. Jemarinya mengeratkan genggaman pada _gadget_ miliknya. Kakinya tak berhenti menapaki trotoar sepanjang jalan. Kali ini runtuhan perasaannya tak sanggup dicegah, uraian airmata mulai berjatuhan.

Ia berdecak kecewa saat orang di seberang tak kunjung menerima panggilan darinya. Si pemanggil menghapus sisa-sisa airmata di pipinya. Potongan adegan menyakitkan kembali merasuki otaknya.

_"Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi bila kalian masih terus bersama?"_

Ia menutup telinganya. Jangan—

_"Kau tahu ini semua adalah impian Kaito, dan kau tega menghancurkan segalanya?"_

—**CUKUP! **

_"Seandainya Luka Megurine tidak pernah ada, Kaito Shion dan Miku pasti akan_—_"_

**AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR LAGI!**

_"Dasar perebut kekasih orang! Perempuan tidak tahu diri! Bukankah dia sungguh __menjijikkan__?" _

_Sebuah poster besar berisi perempuan dengan surai merah muda disobek dengan suara memilukan. Bagian-bagiannya jatuh menghantam lantai, dihujam habis kaki-kaki. Tawa bengis menggema dalam ingatan._

(Maaf, Kaito. Maafkan aku.)

_Dia menemukan kostum konsernya hancur tak berbentuk di ruang ganti. Pecahan kaca tersebar di mana-mana, siap menusuk kakinya kapan saja. Barang-barangnya berserakan di pelosok ruangan. Tubuhnya bergetar, pandangannya terbelalak. Tinta merah yang tertera di dinding membuat nyalinya terkapar tak berdaya._

_**MATI. KAU. LUKA. MEGURINE.**_

Dan dia hanya bisa merintih sendiri.

_Aku takut. Maafkan aku. Maaf. __**Maaf.**_

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, setitik air langit jatuh membasuh wajahnya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, menyelamatkan diri dari air hujan. Dia masih berdiri, tak bergeming sama sekali.

Cakrawala menangis. Langit gelap menggerayami angkasa. Kerlap-kerlip bintang tak lagi menghiasi sang malam. Pandangannya memudar. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, biar kaki ini membawanya pergi—jauh dari sini.

Ia memeluk erat _sweater_ yang membalut tubuhnya. Orang-orang di sekitar melemparkannya pandangan heran. Dia menundukkan kepalanya seraya menutup mata.

Ia tak ambil pusing tatkala teriakkan seseorang memecah simfoni hujan. Masih terus melangkah, tak menyadari dua sinar mendekat bersamaan dengan suara deru mesin dalam kecepatan tinggi.

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

Ia hanya ingin semuanya berakhir.

**CIIIIIIIIT**—

"AWAS!"

—**BRAK!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan langit masih terus menangis.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

**a/n:**

Kesampean juga bikin fict LuKaito! Pair yang unyunyunyu ini kurang perhatian dan cukup langka ya. Jangan sampe punah deh. /emangapaan

Overly attrached shipper emang menyeramkan ya.

YAY! Sekolah saya libur seminggu! :') #hiduplibur #akucintalibur #pelajarmacamapaini #truskenapa

Untuk adegan saat Luka dengerin lagu pake headset trus Kaito bisa tahu judulnya itu karena volume lagunya keras, dan suasana disekitar hening. Untuk orang yang duduk berdekatan pasti kedengaran, kan?

Anyway, saya bukannya benci MikuxKaito atau LukaxGakupo. Itu cuma untuk kelancaran plot aja. Dan saya nggak pake fict ini untuk mengatakan kalau LuKaito lebih baik dari LukaGaku atau KaiMiku. Jadi, no bash pairing, kay?

Review akan sangat diterima, so mind to drop one? :)


End file.
